The Snowball Fight
by TinyAlliKari
Summary: A snowball fight starts, but it leads to more dangerous things...How will it end?


****

(a/n here is a snowball fight. Allison, Tiny, Mere, and I were equal partners in making this.)

Kari: *throws snowball at Tiny*

Tinyniel: Aw, don't even think about it!

Alli: *builds a snow fort and hides, plotting her strategy...*

Kari: *tramples snow fort and bombs Alli with more snow*

Tinyniel: *grabs huge pile of snow and chucks down both Kari and Allie's backs*  
Kari: AHH! Cold!  
Alli: AHHH!!!

Tinyniel: *evil laugh*

Kari: haha!  
Kari: *goes to grab secret weapon*  
Alli: uh oh....  
Alli: *runs away screaming*

Kari: *grabs wand and enchants snowballs to continually hit Alli, no matter where she goes*  
Alli: *grabs wand and performs the incendio charm so they all melt*  
Alli: MWAHAHA!  
Kari: haha! *Water continually attacks Alli and she if frozen on the spot, unable to move*  
Alli: *Alli is NOT frozen because her wand is still shooting flames, keeping her warm and UN-frozen, and she dances around happily in the falling water!  
Kari: *grabs wand out of Alli's hands and runs off, leaving her frozen*  
Alli: ARGH!  
Alli: that was uncalled for!

Kari: *conjures an automatic snowball maker and starts throwing hundreds of snowballs at Alli*  
Tinyniel: *comes to Allie's aid, levitating Kari into nearby tree.

Kari: *quickly jumps down when Tiny isn't looking*  
Kari: *Unfreezes Alli and gives her a 5 second head start.  
Alli: haha thanks. Can I have my wand back too?  
Kari: no! It's mine! My precious...  
Alli: THEIF!  
Kari: haha!

Alli: *summons hidden brainpower and blows up Kari, leaving a smoking crater in the ground*  
Kari: ah!  
Kari: *Pulls herself back together* Ha! You haven't won yet!  
Alli: damn!   
Kari: *breaks wands in half* There! Fair play from now on!  
Alli: NO! You can't break my wand in half!  
Alli: damn you!  
Kari: *pushes Tiny and Alli into the lake*   
Tinyniel: Argh! Cold!  
Kari: haha!  
Alli: *swims around, then splashes water onto Kari  
Kari: Hey! That wasn't nice!   
Kari: *grabs fishing net, captures Tiny and Alli and hangs them from a tree*  
Alli: *starts picking off acorns and chucking them at Kari's head, then wiggles down and starts pelting Kari with snow*  
Kari: hey! That's not fair!

Tinyniel: *sticks out tongue at Kari*  
Kari: Your stuck!  
Tinyniel: *uses wandless magic to set fire to fishnet*

Kari: *Dumbledore comes down and finally breaks up fight*  
Kari: Aww, man!  
Alli: Ohhh mannn!  
Kari: ill beat you tomorrow!  
Alli: okay! You're on!  
Kari: I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!  
Alli: Ahhh no! *Shields dog*  
Tinyniel: waits till Dumbledore has turned around and chucks huge snowball at his back*

Kari: *Hits Dumbledore in the back of the head with snowball*  
Kari: ATTACK!  
Alli: AHHHHAHAHA!  
Alli: *pelts Dumbledore with slush*

Tinyniel: waits till Dumbledore has turned around and chucks huge snowball at his back*  
Kari: *runs over and tackles Dumbledore*  
Kari: *takes marshmallows out of his pocket and runs for Forbidden Forest*  
Alli: Ooh, marshmallows!

Tinyniel: *rummages Dumbledore's pockets, grabs roll of sherbet lemons and hurries after Kari*  
Kari: Retreat!

Alli: oh-oh....  
Alli: okay.  
Alli: *runs after and Tiny*  
Tinyniel: *deep sigh* That was fun. Can we attack Filch tomorrow?  
Kari: sure  
Kari: *keeps running into forest *  
Tinyniel: *keeps lookout*   
Kari: (frantically) we're gonna get expelled for that!  
Tinyniel: Hey, I say we go in at night and kidnap ourselves some wizards  
Tinyniel: we'll be outlaws  
Kari: okay!  
Kari: I think the three of us can do that!  
Tinyniel: sure, we'd be great  
Tinyniel: I call Marcus Flint. I've always had a thing for those teeth HPGurl1988: we could gather followers! I call Draco Malfoy!  
Alli: *runs after and Tiny*  
Alli: we have to alter his memory!  
Kari: lol.   
Alli: I'll go back.... I'll risk it for the team... I'm going in  
Alli: *runs back to a stunned Dumbledore and quickly modifies his memory*  
Alli: *Dumbledore falls over and lays motionless in the snow*  
Alli: Oh crap...  
Kari: wut did u do? Remove his brain?  
Alli: *pokes Dumbledore with big toe*

Alli: He's still breathing...  
Kari: that's good.  
Tinyniel: *screams*  
Tinyniel: We are in so much trouble!

Alli: YEAH!! *Runs*

Tinyniel: *runs*  
Kari: *runs into forest even further until she reaches clearing. Tiny and Alli right behind her*  
Tinyniel: *stops dead* Did anyone else hear that snarling?  
Kari: uh-oh!  
Tinyniel: *looks frantically around*  
Kari: Look! It's the car that Harry and Ron drove to Hogwarts!  
Tinyniel: *walks carefully up to car* Well, I do have a license. Anyone wanna go for a spin?  
Kari: lol  
Tinyniel: *car makes funny noise Tiny has never heard from a car before*   
Tinyniel: Eh, clearly not  
Kari: lol. *Jumps in*  
Tinyniel: *sits down in front seat, very carefully*   
Kari: come on, Tiny. Let's go already! This is gonna be our get-away car!  
Alli: SWEET! *Opens the door and jumps in*  
Kari: *hears Snape's voice* something's happening  
Kari: uh-oh

Alli: Snape is lurking in the forest

Tinyniel: forget that, let's roll *floors the accelerator*   
Tinyniel: *car shoots into sky, and starts soaring over castle*   
Hey, look. Ron and Hermione are up in the Astrology tower making out  
Kari: yeesh!  
Tinyniel: Go Ron, Go Ron§

Alli: *pelts leftover snowballs at the two*  
Tinyniel: *turns car around and heads for Quidditch pitch*

Alli: LOOK! It's HARRY!

Alli: *jumps out of the car and lands in the arms of Harry, who flies her away to never-never land*

Tinyniel: *points* Is that zooming green thing Draco?

Tinyniel: well, we've still got some wizard nicking to do  
Kari: Yeah.  
Kari: let's go get Hermione and Ron, and Draco, and Marcus Flint  
Tinyniel: I'll drive really close to Draco, and you grab him, deal?  
Kari: deal  
Tinyniel: *edges over to Draco who is... erm, polishing his broom (not that broom)*  
Kari: haha.  
Kari: Grabs Draco and pulls him in the car  
Tinyniel: Right, one down. 4 to go  
Kari: k. now Marcus.

Kari: hmmm. Where would Marcus be?  
Tinyniel: *spots someone with bushy black hair*   
Tinyniel: methinks it's him  
Tinyniel: *zooms down* Here, take the wheel  
Tinyniel: *grabs Marcus and shows him into backseat with Draco*  
Kari: let's get the rest of them.

Kari and Tinyiel: *grab the others one by one and shove them in the backseat*

Kari: *realizes that the car is running out of gas* OH NO!  
Tinyniel: *hits brake, trying to steer*

Kari: We're doomed!  
Kari: *starts heading towards the ground, and just before it hits, everything goes black. Kari wakes up in her own bed in the Gryffindor Common Room*  
Tinyniel: *tiny wakes up on Prof. Snape's couch*  
Tinyniel: I'm in trouble

Kari: *goes back to sleep and finds that the car has crashed into a few dozen trees*

Kari: lol. *Jumps out of car and falls three feet to the ground*

Kari: come join me Tiny!

Tinyniel: Ok, what are we up to now? *Jumps after Kari*

Kari: *Draco, Marcus, Hermione, and Ron jump out too*

Kari we'd better set up camp. It's getting dark

Tinyniel: *looks around* Exactly where are we?

Kari: I think we're still in the forest.

Kari: *takes a small box out of pocket and magically sets up camp. *

Tinyniel: I'll go get some... err.. Firewood. Marcus, wanna come?

Kari: good luck. *Wink, wink*

Tinyniel: *winks back*

Kari: *points to tent on the right* That's the guy's tent, k?

Tinyniel: Oy, we're doing separate tents? *Pouts*

Kari: nice try, Tiny.

Kari: *shakes head and sighs*

Tinyniel: lol, you're the boss I guess

Tinyniel: *borrows Marcus' wand and conjures up a third tent* Anyone over 17 in here *Evil grin*

Tinyniel: Oops, there seems to be just two of them

Kari: haha. I thought u were getting firewood?

Kari: *shrugs and lights fire with wand*

Tinyniel: Right, you've still got the marshmallows, right?

Kari: Yeah...our only source of food.

Kari: oh! I just remembered! *Picks up handful of dirt and mutters spell*

Kari: AHA! *Holds plate of ham sandwiches up for everyone to see*

Tinyniel: *munches* fanks

Kari: no problem

Kari: *darkness slowly creeps over the forest, and mysterious creatures begin to walk in the darkness surrounding them*

Kari: yeesh! *Grabs Ron's arm* I'm scared!

Tinyniel: *crawls into Marcus' arms* You

Tinyniel: you're gonna protect me, right?

Kari: *giggles at the thought*

Kari: OOH! What was that?

Tinyniel: *listens* 

Tinyniel: sounded like hoofs

Kari: *Draco picks up wand, says lumos, and points the light into the darkness*

Tinyniel: Awww, it's a unicorn...

Tinyniel: *stares in awe*

Kari: wow!

Tinyniel: Shiny... pretty

Kari: *stares. Mouth slightly open. *

Tinyniel: *creeps closer to unicorn*

Kari: *creeps with tiny over to unicorn*

Tinyniel: Nice horsy

Tinyniel: *pats unicorn carefully*

Kari: *pats unicorn gently*

Tinyniel: Well, this is nice *Marcus comes over and unicorn neighs angrily before bolting into forest*

Tinyniel: way to go Hun

Kari: *runs after unicorn, leaving Tiny and the others behind, but soon gets lost herself*

Tinyniel: *turns to Draco and Ron* Right, you big strong... err, boys. Get in there and find Kari before something else does

Tinyniel: *Draco and Ron hurry into forest*

Kari: *Kari keeps running, then hearing footsteps, suddenly stops and hides. *

Kari: *Ron and Draco walk right past without even glancing at her*

Kari: They walk away, clueless and head back to camp. *

Kari: *Kari hears footsteps again*

Kari: uh-oh! What is that? *She sees a tall, dark shadow in the darkness*

Tinyniel: *yelling at Ron and Draco for giving up that easy*

Kari: *figure steps into the light* OMG! It's...it's...

Kari: It's Mere!

Kari: *sigh of relief*

Kari: *Mere and Kari try to find their way back to camp, then they run into Ron and Draco*

Kari: *they all walk back to camp and Kari gets yelled at by tiny for running off*

Tinyniel: I mean, I'm the oldest. How do you think I feel when you run off like that? I'm s'posed to be looking after you guys...blah blah blah... worried sick... blah blah blah....

Mere: Come on, let's not fight.

Kari: *screaming back at tiny* Why are you yelling at me? You're not my mother!

Tinyniel: *stops* That's true

Tinyniel: God, I'm getting old!

Kari: haha.

Mere: Yeah

Tinyniel: *feels like idiot, and wanders off to outskirts of clearing*

Kari: *all stop yelling and sit around the fire*

Kari: wanna tell ghost stories?

Mere: Yeah!

Draco: Oh brother.

Tinyniel: *from outskirts of clearing* Can I come back yet?

Kari: Yeah. It's ok

Tinyniel: *wanders back and sits down next to Marcus*

Tinyniel: Right, scary stories

Kari: Ok. Who wants to go first?

Mere: Not Me.

Ron: Not me either.

Tinyniel: you go, Kari I need to think for a bit

Kari: ok.

Kari: *starts telling ghost story and freaks everybody out. Is close to being finished*

Tinyniel: *freaks out*

Kari: And legend has it that the beast still haunts the forest. On cool winter nights, campers can hear the beast walking around in the darkness, licking his lips, looking for someone else to kill.

Tinyniel: *jumps up behind Kari, shouting boo! *

Kari: *glares at Tiny for scaring her*

Mere, Ron, Draco, and Hermione: *screams*

Kari: *hears wolf in the distance and scoots closer to Ron*

Tinyniel: *Marcus freaks out, and runs away* 

Tinyniel: Great, now who's gonna protect me

Tinyniel: Stupid git

Kari: haha.

*Mere puts arm around Tiny's shoulder*

Kari: It's ok, Tiny.

Tinyniel: *feels a bit better*

Kari: Your turn Tiny. *Pauses as she hears footstep right outside of the clearing*

Tinyniel: That better be Marcus coming back, or he can forget about that date next Saturday

Tinyniel: *shouts at person/thing outside camp* Hello?

Kari: *hears a low growl in return*

Mere: uh-oh.

Kari: *shivers and scoots even closer to Ron*

Tinyniel: *shivers* This isn't funny. I've got a wand, and I'm not afraid to use it

Kari: *picks up wand and blasts away the trees to find that it is...*

Tinyniel: Harry!

Tinyniel: *Mere lets go of Tiny and hurries over*

Kari: YAY!

Kari: Harry, why were you growling?

Harry: Because I erm... wanted to scare you.

*Mere lets out sigh of relief*

Kari: haha.

*Harry and Mere go over and sit down next to the fire*

*Mere punches Harry in the arm for scaring her*

Kari: so, what happened to Alli?

Harry: Well, she kind of got mad at me, so I pushed her off the broom.

Mere: You go!

Kari: I hope she's okay.

Tinyiel: HAHA!

Kari: *yawns and heads towards the girl's tent*

Tinyniel: *heads for lonely over-1 tent. Mutters* so much for that good idea

*Everyone finally gives up and heads towards their tents*

Marcus: *slowly walks into camp. *

Tinyniel: Aw no you don't. You don't just abandon people like that

Tinyniel: *takes Marcus' wand and uses it to magically seal tent* Have a nice night, "sweetie"

Marcus: *throws more firewood on fire and heads towards the boy's tent*

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~

*Professor Snape stumbles into camp. He recognizes the tents from Kari's emergency survival kit*

Tinyniel: *looks sleepily out of tent*

Tinyniel: oh bugger!

Kari: *hears Tiny and wakes up* uh-oh...we're done for!

Tinyniel: *pokes wand out of tent opening, and is about to stupefy Snape when he grabs wand* 

Tinyniel: doh

Kari: *jumps up out of tent and tries to run. Snape stops her with a spell* OH CRAP! Help! I'm stuck!

Tinyniel: *thinks* Right, it's worth a shot...

Tinyniel: Er, Professor Snape... sir

Snape: WHAT?

Tinyniel: Can I speak to you, like in private

Tinyniel: in my tent

Snape: *shrugs*

Tinyniel: OK *opens tent, and Snape enters*

Tinyniel: *whispers* Darco, quick! Throw me your wand

*Draco throws wand to Tiny*

Tinyniel: *uses spell to wrap tent around Snape*

Tinyniel: run!

*Snape blasts out of tent, looking exceptionally pissed*

Tinyniel: Right, something tells me I just made things worse

Kari: *unfreezes and runs as fast as she can*

*Everyone scatters and runs*

Tinyniel: *hears footsteps getting closer* Great, I'm the slowest runner. He had to go after me

Kari: *picks up wand and causes whirlwind to temporarily blind Snape*

Tinyniel: *trips on large root* 

Tinyniel: Ouch! I sprained my ankle

*Snape steps out of whirlwind and grabs Tiny by the arm*

Tinyniel: You guys go ahead

Tinyniel: I might have to do *gulp* unspeakable things to get away

Snape: (screams) I've got your friend! If you come quietly, the punishment won't be as terrible.

*Everyone stops running*

Tinyniel: *winks at Snape* You wouldn't hurt me, would you?

Snape: *evil grin*

*Everyone gathers around Snape and Tiny. *

Tinyniel: *points to Kari*

Tinyniel: It was her idea! I was just having a cozy Friday night it

Tinyniel: and then she came and. oh bugger, I can't put the blame on you

Kari: what? You're the one that hit Dumbledore!

Kari: *gasp*

Tinyniel: Snape *raises eyebrow* You... hit the headmaster

Tinyniel: Only with snow

*Kari takes wand out from behind her back and sends Snape flying* Tiny, are you okay?

Tinyniel: Ankle still sprained

Tinyniel: hang on *borrows Kari's wand*

Tinyniel: *uses Ferual spell on self* Right, I'm better now

Tinyniel: Skips after the others

Kari: okay. Let's go!

*They walk past Snape. *

Tinyniel: *looks down at Snape* I feel kinda sorry for him actually

Kari: Where do we go now? He knows where out camp is?

Tinyniel: Castle?

Kari: but we'll get in trouble!

Tinyniel: Yeah... hmmm.... Whomping Willow!

Tinyniel: he can't get down there... I think... '

Tinyniel: worth a shot though

Kari: okay.

Kari: *everyone is walking through the woods*

Tinyniel: *picks up long stick* we'll need it for the knot

Tinyniel: *starts poking Marcus, just for fun*

Marcus: Hey!

Tinyniel: What, you scared?

Tinyniel: *keeps poking Marcus*

Marcus: No. I just don't like being poked

*Darco breaks up poking*

Draco: You are so immature.

Kari: Oh and you aren't?

Tinyniel: *mutters* I wish I'd kidnapped Oliver Wood instead

Kari: haha. Good luck. He'd probably end up beating you with the end of his broom

Tinyniel: anything's better than Scardy McChicken over there

Tinyniel: Marcus: Oh get over it, will you?

Kari: haha. Yeah, I guess.

Kari: *suddenly stops, causing Ron to bump into her*

Ron: hey...

Tinyniel: *stops* Wazzap?

Kari: I thought I heard something.... didn't you hear it?

Draco: Maybe its Snape again

Tinyniel: *listens*

Tinyniel: That doesn't sound like a human being...

*Whooshing sound in their ears*

Kari: What is it, then?

Tinyniel: Beats me... *looks up* 

Tinyniel: Erm, it's just really late right

Tinyniel: I'm seeing things

Tinyniel: that's not a hippogriff, is it?

Kari: I dunno. It's too dark to tell. *Looks up also and sees big black thing falling from the sky*

Tinyniel: GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Tinyniel: *jumps behind huge root*

HPGurl1988: *they all run as the huge thing hits the ground, missing them by inches*

Kari: *hides behind tree and sticks head out*

Kari: What-The?

Tinyniel: *still hiding*

Tinyniel: What, what is it?

Kari: I dunno *whispers to Tiny*

Tinyniel: *pokes head out*

Tinyniel: Oh my...

*Ron slowly stands up*

Tinyniel: AHHHHH! *Ron bolts*

Kari: *screams and ducks down again*

Tinyniel: *picks up wand*

Tinyniel: so, any ideas what spell to use on a huge, fat, apparently VERY pissed spider?

Kari: a stunning spell on the count of three *picks up wand also* 

Kari: one...

Tinyniel: two...

Kari: three....

*Both mutter spells and stun whatever is lying in a heap in front of them*

Tinyniel: *spider flies into air and lands on ground with loud bang*

Tinyniel: Right. That did not help. Run?

Kari: Yeah. Lets

Kari: *starts running once again and gets separated from the others*

Tinyniel: *turns to Marcus and Draco* We split up, it can't follow all of us

Tinyniel: *runs in direction where she last saw Kari*

*Tiny finally catches up with Kari, who is climbing a tree because the spider is following Tiny*

Kari: hurry!

Tinyniel: *climbs after Kari*

Tinyniel: Spiders can't climb, right

Tinyniel: *looks down*

Tinyniel: THEY CAN!

Kari: this one it too big to climb this high…I think.

Kari: oops. I guess I was wrong

Tinyniel: HEEEEEEEEEEEELP§

Kari: Spider shoots web at them

Kari: AHH! HELP!

Tinyniel: HEEEEEEEEELP!

*Flash of light, and spider falls down*

Tinyniel: Whoa, saved

Kari: but by whom?

Tinyniel: looks down at person firing light

Tinyniel: can we have the spider back? 

Tinyniel: It's Snape!

Kari: we're in trouble again

Tinyniel: I don't think we've been out of it

Tinyniel: *climbs down*

Kari: *climbs down after Tiny*

Tinyniel: Erm, I can explain... I think

Kari: Yeah. We're sorry about the whole blasting you away thing

Tinyniel: and the tying you up with the tent thingy

Kari: Yeah.

*Snape flicks wand and the others magically appear*

*Snape uses a magical rope to tie them together*

Tinyniel: and if it helps, I think you're really hot

Tinyniel: oops, now everyone heard me say that.

Snape: You can explain when we get back up to the castle

*They start walking back towards the castle*

Tinyniel: *makes sure she walks close to Snape*

Kari: *walks behind the others*

*They all enter the grounds*

Tinyniel: *sneaks hand into Snape's pocket trying to take his wand*

*Snape catches her*

Snape: And what... would you be doing, miss?

Tinyniel: Nothing, sir *wink*

*Ron tries to talk his way out...Harry and Hermione join him on how they were kidnapped. *

Tinyniel: *whispers to Kari* Like he's gonna buy that from three Gryffindors

Kari: *whispers back* Yeah. I agree.

*They pass the Whomping willow and Kari and Tiny glare at it*

Kari: I think its time to wake up now! *Whispers to herself*

*Tiny overhears*

Tinyniel: What?

Kari: This is all a dream. I just need to wake up.

Tinyniel: How do you know it's a dream?

Kari: Because it's happened before…Right before the car crashed, I woke up, and I was back in the common room.

Tinyniel: You must've hit your head or something.

*Comes to realization that it was not a dream*

Kari: OH CRAP! You mean we actually did all that stuff?

Tinyniel: um…Yeah.

Kari: *hits self in head* We are in so much trouble!

Ron: yup.

*They all walk into the castle and Snape leads them towards Dumbledore's office*

****

I think we'll leave it at that. Have fun!


End file.
